Just a dream
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: (Sequel to Goodbye) Hungary has a dream that Prussia vanishes and leaves him behind. Disappearing completely as a nation with only his memories of her. Waking in a state of fear and panic that she no long exists. But she reassures him that she isn't going anywhere. PrusHun, Genderbend, Nyotalia, Female PrussiaxMale Hungary, Hetero, *Oneshot*, Fluff and Feels


**An unexpected sequel to my PrusHun Nyotalia fanfic goodbye**

 **If you have read that story by me, this will make sense. If not, please read that one then come back to read this**

 **Feels and fluff so be prepared**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

 _Ich liebe dich Hungary_

Her voice echoed in his mind, so sad and full of heartache. As she shattered to pieces in his hands and became balls of light, floating to the sky before him. No more a person and her cross being the only thing left behind. Surrounded by beautiful yellow flowers as she faced her end, knowing exactly that her fate had come to her and she accepted her.

Not doing anything to fight it, not telling anyone but him. Someone she trusted more than anything, knowing he wouldn't say anything to anyone. She was gone, she had left him behind with nothing but a cross and a note. Everything he remembered of her being in his memory, though he knew he could never go back to that time.

Carrying the memories with him for eternity, forever stuck with a broken heart knowing he would never be able to see her again. Finally able to tell him how she felt about him even if it had been in a heartbreaking way. "Maria, don't go, Maria!" he yelled desperately. One minute her warm body had been close to him the next minute she was gone. Shattering instantly before he could confess his affections for her.

Before he could tell her how precious she was to him, how much he appreciate her and how much he cared about her. Sure he appreciated Austria for being the proper ladylike woman she was, having a background of rich culture and history. But Maria had a passionate and wild heart of adventure that could never be replaced.

Seeing her sad smile and tearful face as she stood in the field of flowers. Looking more like a woman and the once proud nation she was, instead of the immature brat he had once thought her to be. Showing a sense of maturity that he had never expected from her, a newfound sense of respect for her he never thought he would ever feel.

He sat up instantly in his bed, sweating like crazy. His body heaving as he wracked sobs from his throat and his body trembled with fear. It had felt so real, all of his worst nightmares come to life. Had she really gone? Had she really left him behind? He didn't dare look, to find the bed was empty and everything he feared was in fact true. God, he couldn't handle it, he felt sick inside.

To see an empty bed with no silver locks, pale skin and beautiful violet red eyes with long black lashes. No black cross around her neck and that familiar scar across her cheek. All of the familiar traits he was used to seeing gone within an instant, he had never felt so scared in his entire life and it was not a pleasant feeling at all.

Before he could speak, there was a sleepy grumble beside him and the movement of another body. Prussia sitting up in bed beside him, scratching her long white hair sleepily. It was the middle of the night and she was exhausted from training all day. She wasn't happy about being woken up from her pleasant dreams because Hungary couldn't keep still.

"Vhat the hell Hungary? Do jou know what time it is" she growled sleepily. And people called her immature, at least she knew when it was bedtime and party time. If he had to go do his business just go and jack off already, she was too tired for this shit. She had visited her sister today and then they had done some training which had been pretty exhausted.

Hungary stiffened, slowly turning towards her. His eyes streaming with tears, shaking like a leaf. He had been so afraid it was real, that she was gone for good and he had been unable to do anything. That he would never look upon her face, never hear her voice again. Never feel her warmth, having nothing but a note and her cross as memory that she even existed at all.

He lunged at her, grabbing Prussia and holding her close to his body. Sobbing loudly as he gripped her tightly, big fat tears pooling in his eyes and spilling down his face onto her cheeks. Scared that if he let go she would break or disappear for real, unable to get her words out of his head. How sad she had been and how quickly she had vanished before his very eyes.

As he held her trembling and sobbing, Prussia could simply sit on the bed in his arms. Her red eyes wide with shock, she had never seen Hungary so scared and upset before in her life. She had known him since they were kids, he had always been a tough cookie. Never letting anything get to him and remaining optimistic. To see him in such a shaken state scared her a little.

He was the type of guy who tended to be rather serious and stern, yet at the same time playful and teasing. However, despite everything he had experienced he had never once cried or shown any form of distress like this. He was like a child who had had just experienced a bad dream, needing the comfort of their parent to let them know it was over.

Slowly she raised her arms up to place them supportively on his back. Stroking her hands across his back in a comforting manner as he cried in her arms. She had experience after comforting Germany as a child when she had nightmares too. Knowing just what to do and what to say in order to ease his troubles and mental state.

* * *

Prussia stared at Hungary in awe, unable to believe what he had just told her. No wonder he had been so upset earlier, such a thing would lead anyone shaken and bring them to tears. "Jou dreamt I vas gone?" she said in utter shock. She never knew Hungary worried about such things. But it showed how much he cared about her as an individual and not as just a lover.

Hungary nodded quietly his head still bowed, it had just felt so real he didn't know what to do. He was so scared of losing her, of knowing she was beyond his reach for eternity. Losing someone precious to him in such a tragic and heartbreaking way, of course he would be traumatized even if it hadn't been real whatsoever.

A pout then came across Prussia's face and then flicked his forehead hard making him wince. He then looked at her with annoyance and confusion, wondering why she had done such a thing. How did she expect him to act after having a dream in which she vanished and shattered before his very eyes? He had never felt so helpless in his life, having to just stand there as she disappeared.

"Jou idiot! I'm too awesome to disappear! Besides how could I leave jou or my buddies?" sh teased playfully. However, it did hurt her to hear that he had dreamed about something she had always feared. She knew her country dissolved but she had become part of Germany's country in the east. As well as memories of the holocaust that happened many centuries ago, carrying all of their pain and memories.

As long as nations and citizens around the world remembered she would live on. Carrying the memories of that awful part of her countries history, the loss, death and trauma of that period of history. As painful as it was to carry the memories of her past, they were part of her and that was something she had come to respect and understand.

Hungary stopped crying finally, though his eyes were red, and he still looked shaken. However, he once again pulled her into a hug, running his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner. He didn't know what he would do if she left him. Yes, she could be a pain, yes, she was immature, yes, she was a troublemaker, but he loved her dearly. He had known her since they were both kids.

She was a big part of his memories, a big part of his life. Though they were now both grown up, he was still none the less precious to her. The thought of something happening to her made his blood run cold. He may have teased her and complained, but the idea of someone or something hurting her caused a strong protective side to flow through him.

Prussia once again hugged him back, a fond smile on his face as she held him in her arms. She had never wanted to scare him, knowing he wouldn't settle for a while. "Ich liebe dich Hungary" she whispered. Her love for him alone allowed her to exist here, if not simply for him. Next to her sister and friends, Hungary was one of the many precious people in her life. She could never imagine not being by his side.

Hungary smiled weakly easing into her embrace. Never had he been so happy to be comforted by her, a great weight being lifted off his chest. These words being exactly what he wanted to hear in this moment. He then whispered "En is szeretlek" in a hoarse voice. Sitting in the dark of the bedroom as she held him close to her.

 **Ich Liebe dich-I love you**

 **En is szeretlek-I love you too**


End file.
